A proposal gone wrong
by Angel of the Night Watchers
Summary: this has random spots of lotr, ygo and beyblade. it's for Lizzy! tala and oc pairing. MERRY CHRISTMAS! The title says is all really.


A proposal gone wrong 

**Chapter one**

Snow fell delicately and softly to the cold hard ground. It was Christmas Eve in Michigan and in the distance one could see a tall slender young woman with waist length blonde hair. The soft silky waves stood in stark contrast to her black wool pea coat and black jeans. Next to her on the porch swing sat a young man. Spikes of fire were contrasted against his black jacket with crimson lettering spelling "Demolition Boys" on the back.

"Tala dear, why did you drag me out into the cold? I know my family is odd but they mean well." Commented the woman as she recline her head against his chest, his arm encircling her waist.

"Well, your father was a little bit eccentric but its nothing I cannot handle. You are here because I have something to show you, something special." Said Tala

Then pointing with his other hand he continued," Concentrate on those stars, Lizzy."

Her gaze following his arm, she was astounded by the majesty of the view. Billions of tiny silver stars twinkled merrily at the young lovers from a midnight blue velvety sky.

From behind them, a low melodious voice sang,

_Soft moonlight on your face oh, how you shine_

_It takes my breath away just to look into your eyes_

_I know I don't deserve a treasure like you_

At that point the singer stopped and with two other chorused a loud "ewwww" as Tala and Lizzy shared a soft sensuous kiss.

"I told you!" hissed one of the "others"

"NO, I told YOU Catty!" hissed the other

"Would you shut up? Your on camera!" hissed Legolas, the singer.

Tala rolled his eyes and turned around. "Don't you have a boyfriend to annoy Catty? Korimi, where's Rei, shouldn't you be annoying him?"

"Catty! He heard us!" shrieked Korimi

" I know! Run!" said Catty as she sprinted back around the house and through the back door.

As Lizzy resettled against Tala 3 tenor voices began singing the last verse of Dierks Bentleys 'My Last Name'. Normally it was a very romantic song but the effect was generally ruined as a 4th began softly rasping "Bodies" by Drowning Pool.

"BAKURA!" hissed one, "WRONG SONG!"

"No Ryou, the paper says romantic song. "Bodies" is a very romantic song." Said Bakura insistently.

"Tala said My Last Name. How can any sane person propose to "bodies"?" asked Ryou argumentatively

Lizzy, overhearing all turned around and said, "I COULD! And Bodies is a very cool song. It can be romantic if you think about it. The writer never mentions how or what the bodies were doing when they fell."

Everyone sweat dropped. Only Lizzy could think of something like that.

"Thank you gentlemen but I think Legolas and Haldir will be sufficient. THEY FOLLOW DIRECTIONS!" said Tala rather heatedly.

" But I did what you said." Whined Bakura

"No you didn't'." said Ryou as he began walking out to the road.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

And on the voices went until eventually they couldn't be heard. Tala turned and looked ruefully at Lizzy, "I'm sorry." Said Tala, "this is all ruined. I tried to give you the perfect Christmas proposal and it failed."

Lizzy looked at him tenderly, tears forming in her azure pools. "It wasn't a failure. It wasn't ruined. It was memorable and unique. You can have your answer tomorrow morning."

Perplexed, Tala just stared at her as she skipped merrily into the house.

**The next morning….**

Tala awoke slowly and ran a hand through his messy flaming hair. Pulling his hand away he felt a sticky substance in his hair. Groaning, he went and looked in the gilded mirror on the opposite wall. What he saw there filled him with euphoria. Spelled in marshmallow cream was "yes"

He threw open the door and there he saw Lizzy smiling happily while eating jumbo marshmallows.

"Merry Christmas!" said Lizzy

"I love you." Replied Tala, a silly smirk plastered on his face, as he slipped the most beautiful engagement ring on her finger.

Author's note- if you must know what the ring looks like, let me know and I'll write another chapter. Otherwise this is the end. I really don't care what anyone thinks except Lizzy b/c this is her Christmas present! (And Lizzy knows who she is)

**So, you can review and I'll reply but no flaming. **


End file.
